In the manufacture of an electronic device such as a semiconductor device, plasma etching may be performed by using a plasma processing apparatus. When performing the plasma etching, plasma of a processing gas is generated within a chamber main body of the plasma processing apparatus. An etching target region of a processing target object is etched by ions and/or radicals in the generated plasma.
An example of the etching target region may be a region made of silicon oxide. In the plasma etching of the silicon oxide, plasma of a processing gas containing fluorocarbon and/or hydrofluorocarbon is generated. Such plasma etching of the silicon oxide is described in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H07-147273
Meanwhile, a processing target object may have a region made of silicon oxide and a region made of silicon nitride. In the plasma etching of such a processing target object, it may be required to etch the silicon oxide and the silicon nitride selectively against each other. Further, in this etching of the silicon oxide and the silicon nitride, it is also required to etch them efficiently.